Ezura's stone
by Pandorathefirst
Summary: Caroline works in a diner and wants to be a writer but she has got writers' block. Klaus needs Ezura's stone to defeat his mortal enemy: Mendax. Their paths will cross one day, but will she be able to handle it? Will she let Klaus help her overcome her fears? And most of all, will she be able to love after what happened? AU, Caroline is Human
1. We are living in repetition

_The sun sparkles on Caroline's skin and fair hair as she steps out of the little shed that she uses as a hideout when her parents fight ever so often. She looks around for any sign of the passing of time that could be visible, for in the shed it is dark. She assumes that she spent a good 3 hours in there, for the sun has moved a little on the sky and the constant shouting has been died out for a while now. At least for about 20 minutes, she thinks. She makes her way back towards the house when a voice calls out from behind the shed. _

"_Are your parents fighting again?" - The voice asks gently. _

_Caroline smiles to herself before she turns around, already knowing to whom the voice belongs to. _

"_Yes, but it's not like they pay much attention to me anyway.."- she shrugs pretending not to care about it. - "How did you get into my garden, anyway?"- She asks Bonnie, eyeing her up and down. Bonnie is her best friend but lately she has been acting strangely. Popping up in her room or garden just like that. Caroline has the feeling that something is up but doesn't give much thought to it because she is too glad that Bonnie is here, distracting her from the things that have been going on in her house. _

"_The gate was opened." - Bonnie answers quickly. _

"_Oh, I thought I closed it. I'm glad that you are here though." - The blond girl says and runs up to Bonnie, hugging her. Caroline notices how much she has grown in the past few weeks. Not the hight in particular but she became more mature. Even though they are both 12 years old, Bonnie seems like she could be 14 whereas Caroline looks much younger than her age. _

"_We need to talk.." - Bonnie says as she reopens the shed door motioning Caroline to go inside. Caroline has showed Bonnie her hideout and whenever she came over they would spend most of their time in there, rather than in the house that Caroline doesn't like at all. _

_The two of them walk into the shed and position themselves on the few pillows that Caroline managed to sneak out from the house._

"_So...?"- Caroline asks, looking curiously at Bonnie with her big and bright blue eyes. _

"_I have to tell you something." - Bonnie says. But doesn't elaborate. Caroline is waiting for her to say something. But she doesn't. Caroline can see that the brunette is struggling with words and it is visible that she is looking for words to use. _

"_I... You know what? It's better if I just show it to you." - She sighs and looks around. Caroline remains silent as she watches Bonnie look around the small shed. Bonnie's eyes pinpoint a small and dirty pillow in the corner. She picks it up and rips it apart. _

"_What are you doing?"- Caroline shrieks as the cloud of feathers coming out of the pillow cover the floor of the room. _

"_Trust me." - Bonnie says as she extends her arms over the piles of white feather on the floor. _

_Caroline immediately calms down and sits back, looking at her friend a little strangely as she closes her eyes strongly concentrating. _

_In the next seconds some of the feathers on the floor start to raise and then stop at mid air, floating. Then a lot more feathers follow until all of them are floating in the air clouding the room, as if a cloud has formed in there. _

_Caroline is left speechless. She literally cannot say a word. She is not sure if she is scared or amazed, or both. Bonnie slowly reopens her eyes and looks at Caroline questioningly. _

"_So?"- She asks, worried of Caroline's reaction._

_But, Caroline still doesn't say a word. She is still so shocked and amazed at what she has just seen that she cannot speak. But she does give Bonnie an answer of some sort. She lounges forward and jumps on Bonnie, hugging her as tightly as possible. This action snaps her out of her own frozenness and she manages to whisper: "Thank you for trusting me." _

_They break apart and smile at each other. On that day they spent the rest of the day discussing Bonnie's powers and playing around with it. Floating different objects in the small shed where no one can see. On that day, they swore an infinite friendship to each other and Caroline swore to keep Bonnie's secret. On that day they became best friends forever. _

**oOo**

8 years later...

_The sun sparkles on Caroline's skin and fair hair as she _untangles herself from the bundle of blankets she has slept in. She stretches her arms above her head and twists her legs around giving muffled sounds of pleasure as her stiff muscles stretch and then relax. She sits up on the cheap and uncomfortable bed, stretching her arms one more time. Her neck is still a little bit stiff but she needs to get ready for the day.

She gets out of bed and walks to her tiny bathroom. She goes to the sink and grabs her toothbrush and starts brushing her teeth. In the meanwhile she strips off her polka dotted PJ's and jumps into her shower. She turns on the shower and shrieks with annoyance. There is no hot water. There is no hot water. There. Is. No. Hot. Water.

Caroline jumps out of the shower fuming with anger and wraps a fluffy towel around her shivering body. It's the second day in a row when she couldn't get a decent shower. She only got herself wet but she wasn't able to put any shower gel on herself to clean herself. She rushes back to her bedroom which is connected to the living room and the kitchen as well. She quickly dries herself and puts on her diner uniform.

It's an ugly piece of clothing if you ask her, but her boss insists on her wearing it since the costumers like it, since it shows more skin than appropriate. The uniform consists of a short light pink skirt and a matching low cut shirt which reveals a nice peek of her cleavage. She also has to wear two ridiculous hair clips with pink bows on it. She looks like a girl from a bad porn film. She hates the outfit and the job but she needs the money so she deals with it. She walks up to the small mirror next to her apartment door and clips her golden locks away from her face with those dreadful clips and walks out the door, leaving the one-room apartment behind.

**oOo**

She arrives to the diner on time as always and goes inside. As she is making her way to the kitchens she looks around in the small diner. Brochures and boards with vibrant colours show the meal of the day and other deals. _Try Ralph's chicken broth today as the meal of the day and get a free beer with it. Get Ralph's 24/7 deal with unlimited coffee for the whole day for 25$ only, Be up for 24/7 with Ralph!. _These and more signs are plastered around the whole diner. And as she is reading the meal of the day whilst she is making her way into the kitchen she runs into her least favourite person. Her boss.

"Ralph!" - she exclaims, putting her most charming and beautiful smile on. "How are you?"- she asks the owner of "Ralph's 24/7 diner", not actually interested in the answer.

"Good. But I'm better now that I see you in your uniform" - he winks at her, looking her up and down in the provocative uniform.

But Caroline doesn't respond. She just gives a soft giggle and makes her way into the kitchen. As soon as Ralph can't see her face, she rolls her eyes and her face muscles automatically pull into a disgusted expression. She learnt to ignore her pervert boss over the 2 years since she has been working here. It was always obvious to her that Ralph liked her body and all, but he never made a move. He is the harmless type. The one that looks but never touches. Other than him being a pervert he is an all-right man. He is in his 40s and he is not handsome either. As a matter of fact he is the exact opposite of handsome. He has greying hair and big preying eyes. His cheeks are hollow and he is short and thin. He reminds Caroline of a little street rat that she could just step on if she wanted to. But he pays well. As well as you can pay for a waitress in a old and shabby diner. Don't get the situation wrong Caroline is still really broke and she has to take a double shift so she can pay her apartment and her food. Bit still, it's enough for her to stay alive.

She spends the morning serving mostly coffee and pancakes for the few costumers that wonder into the diner. Then she takes a short break at lunch and eats her sandwich that she prepared for herself the previous night. You would think that since it is a diner, somehow your boss would let you eat some of the food that have gotten cold already and would be thrown out later anyway. But no. She is not allowed to consume any of the diner foods unless she pays for it. She doesn't have the luxury to do that though. She doesn't have enough money to give herself that big of a treat. Although she sometimes buys herself one of the cheapest coffees in the diner and ravishes in it because it is still better than the one that she makes herself at home.

After lunch she goes back to working through the afternoon shift. This shift is much harder than the morning one since more people come in and the plates that bare the food are much heavier and harder to remember to whom it goes. She is not alone though. There is Rachel who is with her during the afternoon. She is a nice girl but Caroline doesn't make a deep friendship with her. She likes to keep her personal life out from her work. The afternoon shift ends at six and by the time she finishes with the day she is exhausted.

She arrives home shortly after. She lives 10 minutes from the diner by walking. She arrives home and immediately strips off her clothes and puts on some comfortable leggings and an oversized T-shirt. She goes into her kitchen and practically climbs into her fridge looking for something to eat. After not finding anything that she might want to eat she closes her fridge and walks over to her cabinet which contain her cereals and other goodies. She reaches deep into the cabinet and pulls out a instant noodle package. She checks the packaging and decides that it's good enough for her to eat. She boils some water on the stove and makes the noodles. After the noodles are cool enough for her to eat she jumps up onto the counter and eats her dinner quietly and alone. Before she makes hey way to the living room, she quickly makes a sandwich for the next day.

She slams onto her small couch in front of her small TV. She turns on the TV and then reaches for her laptop which is sitting on the couch next to her. She settles the closed laptop on her lap and runs her palm over the smooth surface. That laptop is her only valuable possession. She had saved up for it for 2 years. She finally bought it not long ago because she wanted to achieve her dream. She wanted to be a writer and for that she needed a laptop. She had tons of ideas jotted down on pieces of papers but still, she needed a laptop to type them. To create new stories and all. That's all she uses it for. She doesn't have internet so she only writes on it. But for some reason she hasn't been able to write. For some reason she has been staring at a blank word document for weeks now. She hates to admit it but yes indeed, Caroline Forbes has got the writers' block.

After staring at the empty screen for over an hour she closes her laptop fustrated because of the failure of today. She quickly goes to the bathroom and gets ready for sleep, changing into her polka dotted PJ's and goes to sleep.

**oOo**

_The sun sparkles on Caroline's skin and fair hair as she untangles herself from the bundle of blankets she has slept in. _She gets out of bed. Brushes her teeth. Gets into the shower. Dresses up in her horrible uniform. Goes to work. Reads the meal of the day. Eats her sandwich. Serves the costumers. Goes home. Eats dinner. Stares at the blank document. Goes to sleep.

**oOo**

_The sun sparkles on Caroline's skin and fair hair as she untangles herself from the bundle of blankets she has slept in. She gets out of bed. Brushes her teeth. Gets into the shower. Dresses up in her horrible uniform. Goes to work. Reads the meal of the day. Eats her sandwich. Serves the costumers. Goes home. Eats dinner. Stares at the blank document. Goes to sleep._

**A/N **

**I hope you liked the first chapter of my new Fanfiction. Please do understand that this is just to introduce the character. Next chapter I want to do something similar to Klaus. So a chapter just about him. Also things happened in those 8 years (Duh) since we jumped from suburb little Caroline to broke Caroline, but you will see in the later chapters how that evolves as well as some more flashbacks. Bonnie is also going to be introduced soon but Klaus and Caroline won't meet until Chapter 3 or 4. **

**Pretty please review. C: **

**Song for the chapter: Redundant by Green Day **


	2. We need to go

"_Everyone has the potential and the will power to kill. In fact, just the idea of deciding about someone's life and death will fill most of us with pleasure. Even the purest hearts are drawn to darkness and believe me when I say, when it comes to survival you will choose yourself and only yourself over any other living being. You will kill, lie and fight just for one sole reason . To be and to stay alive."_

Those lines are the ones that Klaus Mikaelson lived by. He didn't take the other mottoes that he supposedly should live by seriously. Like the one about doing everything for your family, "Family above all" or something like that, or "Always and forever". That was Elijah's favourite line to hammer into his head. But in honesty, he doesn't give a fuck about that any more. He does of course love his family and would do almost anything for them but that's where it stops. With the "almost", his dedication to his family only goes thus far. At the beginning, a thousand years ago he probably would have done anything for them but as the years have passed, the relationship of the siblings has been poised by fear and blood and envy and guilt and all the sins that one can commit. All the bad things that one can do.

He has done it all. He is a lost cause and he knows it. He just doesn't care. He is too damn tired to do so. He has lived way too long. He has seen great empires rise and fall. He has seen powerful people drop dead just because of a lick of poison. He had his own poison though, alright. There is only one thing that can leave him powerless and fragile, curled up on the floor begging for it to stop. It's his nightmares. They don't come often but they come often enough for him to dread going to sleep every single night.

And even though the nightmares take their toll, he does find his distraction. He has his "fair" share of women, alcohol and blood. He has fucked countless and countless of women and he had drained most of them. He likes to have his fun with them and then either kill them or compel them to go away, depending on the intensity of the nightmares he had the night before. But don't mistake him with someone cruel. Sure, he is cruel in some ways and some others but he has more to himself than just an alcoholic fuck-machine who is high on blood all the time. No, he does have emotions but life has damaged them so badly that he needs it. All those women and blood and boose are nothing just distractions. Nothing else, just the props for him to forget the horrors of the night before and to prepare him for the horrors of the infinite nights to come.

**oOo**

Klaus awakens to the sound of fists banging on a door. His door to be more particular. He growls hard and loud and buries his face into his soft pillow, muffling the sounds of his discomfort.

"Go away."- the hybrid managed to say as he realised that the banging won't stop until he has answered.

"It's important Niklaus. I got a lead on the stone."- his least favourite brother, Elijah says, annoyance is clear in his voice.

"Fine, brother. Just give me an hour and I'll be there."- Klaus replies, still not moving an inch or for that matter, making any effort to get out of bed.

"10 minutes."- Klaus hears Elijah's voice just before he walks away from the door.

Klaus makes an attempt to sit up but with no luck. It seems as if his bed were laced with glue instead of the silk sheets that it is actually laced with. So he makes another attempt. And another one and one more before he can sit up straight in his comfortable and huge bed. The 10 minutes that his brother has set as a "deadline" for him to get out of bed has already passed. But as much as he would like to stay in bed and do nothing for the rest of the day, he has to admit that his brother is right. The matters that they had to discuss were indeed really important. So with that thought in mind Klaus gathers all of his energy and stands up.

**oOo**

A mere half an hour later a clean and dressed version of Klaus appears in the doorway of the living room. His brothers, Elijah and Kol are both sitting on the sofas with drinks in their hands. While Elijah sits with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands, Kol is tasting a glass of one of the many fine liquors and whiskey that the Mikaelson mansion had to offer.

"You took your time."- Elijah points out as Klaus calmly walks over to the mini-bar, positioned at the far side of the living room. "Perhaps you shouldn't be starting your day with drinking, brother."- He notes but Klaus doesn't listen to him. In fact, he is rather cocky and cocks and eyebrow at his brother as he slowly pours the amber liquid into his glass.

"As I was saying earlier, I got a lead on the stone." - says Elijah, dismissing Klaus' behaviour.

"Did you find its location already?" - the hybrid says as he sits down in an armchair across from his two brothers.

"Not exactly."- Elijah says slowly, looking at his badly tempered brother.- "But, we did find out what we need to use the stone against William."- he continues quickly, before Klaus could say or do anything.

"It's not a what. It's a who. Just because of her kind you don't have the right to treat her as an animal, brother."- Kol's annoyed and venomous voice can be heard for the first time since Klaus has entered the common room.- "Especially if you want her to help us."- he chuckles to himself.

"Who is this mysterious lady then?"- asks Klaus looking for answers from both Elijah and Kol.

"She is a witch." - The elder of the two replies as if it were that easy.

"A witch? She is not just a witch. She is the last of the Bennett witches." - Kol says with annoyance and a hint of amazement and admiration hidden in his voice.

" I have plenty of witched of my own. Why can't I just use one of them? What makes this 'Bennett witch so special?"- Klaus say, his voice sounding sarcastically interested which, he is obviously not.

"Well, for starters she is the last of her line, which makes her very powerful already,"- Kol starts.

" And also, the writing says that she is the only one who can open the case and get the stone and use it for that matter."- Elijah continues.

"So, she is literally the key for everything in this mission?" - Klaus asks. He gets his response by both of his brothers nodding eagerly.- "So how much will it cost us to get her on our side? How much will she ask for?"

"I don't think she knows the extent of her power, she most likely has been hiding it, besides, even if she knew what she was capable of I don't think that she would ask for money. But there is one thing I'm sure of brother, if she know about the existence of vampires, which I bet she does, with your history of witches I doubt that she'll even consider helping us."- Kol says, now with humour and pity in his voice.

Klaus intakes a deep breath, holds it in for a few seconds and then he lets it out.

"Okay, do we at least know how she looks like and where to find her?" - He asks, his voice dangerously calm now.

"Yes and no."- starts Elijah - "From what we could see from her family tree and where her family settled down, we can say as much that she lives in Virginia, in or close to Lexington."- Elijah finishes with a proud look on his face. But Klaus is not even close to being satisfied.

"A state and a town name? That's it? How are we supposed to comb through that whole fucking town?"- Klaus asks, now from a standing position.

"Calm down Niklaus and mind your language." - Elijah says firmly also standing up. "This is the closes that we have ever been to defeating William de Mort, so if you don't care about the safety of your family any more then fine, if you want out then you can be out." - says the elder brother as he smooths the wrinkles on his perfect dark grey suit which were caused by sitting on the sofa.

"You think I don't care about your safety? Our safety. You know me well Elijah, and even if you have doubt in me keeping you safe, we both know that there is no doubt in keeping our sister safe."- he exclaims and slams back onto the armchair and starts swirling his drink.

"What about me? I've heard sister."- the stunning blond says as she walks into the tense air of the living room.

"Nothing Rebekah, we were just discussing the development of finding the stone."- Elijah explains still standing.

"Oh okay, I don't see what that has to do with me, in any way."- she shrugs as she sits down next to Kol, taking Elijah's former place.

"It has everything to do with you, sister."- Klaus says, evidently annoyed at how short-sighted his siblings are.- " I want to be able to protect you from the enemy. And I can't do that without that stupid stone."

"Oh, I see. Nik, when will you realise that I'm not some damsel in distress any more?"- the blond sighs as she takes Kol's drink and swings it, not angering his younger brother who just dismisses her stealing of his drink with a soft chuckle.

"No day drinking for you Rebekah."- Elijah says, not being half as dismissive as Kol is, but Bekah just shrugs it off and gives back the drink to Kol.

"So, where are we going. I hope somewhere exciting. Maybe Egypt or Bali or one of the islands on the Caribbean."- she sighs using her dreamy voice.

"Almost,"- says Kol, amused by his sister's dreaminess. Rebekah's eyes immediately light up, thinking that she has guessed indeed really close.

"Brace yourself sister, we are going to,"- Klaus build the tension also amused by her dreamy state.-"The one and only,"- he drags it on. - "Virginia!"- he says, now laughing at her priceless facial expression.

It takes a minute or two for Rebekah to collect herself from her total dumbfounded moment. But she manages to straighten herself up in her seat as well as to straighten her evidently disappointed facial expression and to say: "And to Virginia we shall go"- she says as calmly and unaffected as she can.

"What's the weather like there anyway? I haven't been there for so long." - She asks already creating complete outfits for each day they might stay.

"Do we look like the weather men Bekah?"- Kol asks, still humoured. - " But make sure to pack a variety of clothing. It might be warm during the day but it cools down towards the evening and it can be freezing at night."- Kol answers her question with a serious tone now.

"Honestly brother, you just need a green screen behind your back and you'd be complete."- Klaus burst out laughing at the perfect weather forecasting that just happened right in front of his face. The genuine laugh that escapes Klaus' body makes Elijah and Rebekah start chuckling as well, which only makes Kol shift uncomfortably in his seat, his cheeks already burning with regret.

Their sister stands up and refills all of their glasses and mugs and she takes a glass for herself and fills it with orange juice which brings a nod of approval from Elijah.

Now everyone stands up, holding their chosen or in Rebekah's case forced beverages and smile at each other.

Klaus looks around at all of his siblings and exclaims with a wolfish grin on his face,

"Virginia, here we come!"

**A/N**

**So here is another chapter, I hope you liked. As far as I see in the future (which is not that far), I don't think our couple will meet in the next chapter. I want to first introduce Bonnie and write more flashbacks into the next one but in the 4th I will most likely force them to meet. Also there will be more information coming up about the "stone" and "William the Mort" but I didn't want to give it away. **

**PS: The 'quote' at the beginning is my own so don't worry I haven't stolen it. **

**Pretty please review!**


	3. Sunday Funday

**A/N**

**Hey-hey. I changed the name of this fic to Ezura's Stone because it is more relevant to the story line. I hope there is no confusion. Without further due: **

Caroline wakes up, fairly well rested on a Sunday morning. Even though she slept well, she is a little bit still cranky because of the uncomfortable bed, but she couldn't be happier because it is her favourite day. Oh how much she loves Sundays. She loves it how she doesn't have to go to work, she loves it how she can sleep in until 9, but most of all, she loves it how she can spend time with her best friend, Bonnie. Caroline sees her every Sunday. It is their day, for Bonnie also has to work from Monday to Saturday so it is convenient for both of them.

They always have the same ritual on every single Sunday. They start with Lunch at 1 pm in a cute French style diner, where you can sit out onto the terrace and watch the world go by. Then, they go to the nearby park close to the town square and sit down on a bench and chat the afternoon away. In the evening they walk over to the square and usually they buy a hot-dog or a corn-dog or some kind of junk food that they sell at 7 pm. They wrap up the night with them walking to the bus-stop and talk until the bus comes, first for Bonnie and then for Caroline.

She finally gets out of bed, excited of what the day has to offer. She strips of her PJ's and practically skips into her bathroom. She jumps into the shower and oh, she is so glad that there is hot water that day. Her best day got even better. She quickly showers, not wanting to know how long the hot water will last. She gets out of the shower and wraps herself into her blue towel. She goes to her small sink and quickly brushes her teeth. She then, looks into the small mirror placed above her sink and examines her face. She always had a clean skin, never had to deal with acne or that kind of stuff. Thanks to her clean face, she has the appearance of a naturally pretty girl. Usually she doesn't put on make up for work and people always tip her for her beauty but whenever she goes into the town (which is always on Sundays, occasionally on Saturday evenings), she likes to put on some make up. She doesn't over do it though. She only goes for a settle mascara and a touch of peach lip-gloss. That little touch of make up makes her look incredibly beautiful, it's not like she isn't, without make up, but with it even Caroline herself dares to say that yes, she looks pretty.

She snaps out of her daze and takes the lip-gloss with her back to her living room and puts it into her light brown hand bag. She then goes to her small wardrobe and chooses a white summery dress with sunflowers on it. It covers all of her cleavage and the fabric stops just right above her knees. She puts it on quickly and looks down on herself. She is satisfied with her look today. She usually wears a pair of jeans and a tank top but it is the middle of April now so she figured she could wear something more appropriate for the weather.

She snatches her handbag up from the couch and puts on her light brown sandals. She looks at herself one more time in the full length mirror at the door, before she walks out.

_**oOo**_

"Sorry, I am late. The bus was late." - Bonnie said apologetically to her best friend.

"It's okay. I Figured it would be late. Mine was also a little bit late as well. "- said Caroline as she stood up from the table to hug her friend.

"I ordered for you if you don't mind. Just the usual as always."- The blond said as they both took their places at the table on the terrace.

"Yum. I love it how you know me so well, Care."- The brunette smiled as she looked around the place.- "Wow, they are already preparing for the fair. It's in two weeks, not two days, jeez."- said Bonnie chuckling a little.

"Do you have any idea how long it takes to organise a fair? Or any event for that matter?"- Caroline asked, already getting fired up about it.-"First you have to ask permission to use the streets. It could take months to get the permit. And the flowers,-

"Caroline, your 'high school event organiser self' is coming out."- Bonnie cut her off, before she completely got fired up about it.

"You are right, I'm sorry. Let's talk about something else."- Said Caroline, grateful for her best friend for cutting her off, before she did something silly, like calling the mayor up and offering to help with organising the fair or something like that.

"I went to visit Jeremy on Friday."- she said quietly.

"Oh really? How is he? Does he still, you know, not talk?"- Caroline answered in a more cheerful tone but still serious.

"No he doesn't. The doctors say he won't ever be able to talk. Because of the shock. But overall he is good. He sort of just lingers around the other patients. He has gotten skinny though. Not because he does not eat, but more because he does not exercise any more to get strong and muscular and stuff."- Bonnie explains his condition.

"I see. The accident has been two years ago. People would think he'd made some progress."- Caroline says, pulling the corner of her mouth.

"Oh well, yeah"- Bonnie lets out a sarcastic laugh. - "Only, it was not an accident."- she states.

"It was Bonnie, you did not know how to control _it_. What you did was not intentional. Get over it already. I did."- Caroline says somewhat angrily. She has realised how harsh she had sounded so she tries a more compassionate approach. -"Listen, all I'm saying is that, Jeremy is gone. Yes he is alive, but he is gone in his head. He could not move on. But you must. Jeremy won't be there for you as a boyfriend any more. It has been two years. You have to find someone else."- she leans forward to caress Bonnie's hand.

"It's not like you are getting any."- she says smirking, to lighten the mood.

"Very smooth, Bonnie Bennett. Very smooth. But, it's not like I miss it or anything."- she says, retreating her hand and taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Oh hell you don't miss it you liar!"- Bonnie says, now laughing.-"You are practically dying to get your hands on someone. Do you think I have missed the way you have checked out that waiter?"- Bonnie says, clearly amused at her embarrassment.

"Oh, shut it. Okay, maybe I wouldn't mind seeing someone. It is practically impossible with my working schedule."-she says.- "It's not like you have been luckier at the men department."- she says with a smile playing on her lips.

"For your information, I am doing okay. Time to time there is someone to warm my bed."- Bonnie says. A sly smile plastered across her face.

"No way! When did this happen?"- A dumb folded Caroline asks.

"Well, I started this casual sex thingy, about a month ago."- she says simply.

Caroline is still gaping when the waiter arrives at their table with their orders. He puts down a Caesar salad in front of Bonnie, for which she seems pretty excited about. And finally. In front of her, the waiter puts down a huge plate filled with curly cheese fries with 2 hearty pieced of grilled chicken breasts.

"What?"- Caroline asks as she notices her best friend staring at her and her excessive amount of food with wide eyes.- "This is the only day of the week when I can afford to eat good food and as much as I want of it."- she says, logically.

"That's only because it's on my treat."- Bonnie laughs as she starts on her lunch.

"That's only because you have money and I don't"- Caroline laughs as well before she dives into the huge pile of food in front of her.

_**oOo**_

The rest of the day when by smoothly. The lunch was delicious and the afternoon was perfect to spend in the park. It wasn't too hot due to the slight breeze that the day had to offer. They spent the afternoon in the park, chatting about meaningless things like they always do. And the hot dog that they got at 7 was surprisingly good as well. Now there was nothing left of the day, but to walk to the bus stop together and then go home.

"Oh, I almost forgot."- started Bonnie as they were making their way to the nearest bus stop.- "Next week I won't be able to make it."- she said and looked at Caroline for an answer.

"Oh, okay."- she said. Trying to mask her disappointment as well as she could.- "How come?"- she asked, trying to not sound too curious.

"Nothing really interesting. I just need to practice a few spells that I found in my Gram's old books."- she said shrugging.

"That sounds pretty interesting to me."- Caroline said.- "Maybe I could come over and watch you practice?"- she asked hopefully.

"Better not, for these spells I need calm and quiet."- Bonnie said, clearly not wanting Caroline to tag along.

"Oh okay I got it. You don't want me to be there but it has been so long since we had fun with your magic and all."- the blond said, her mind travelling down on memory lane when Bonnie and her would be in the little shed playing with her magic.

"Well, that is for a reason."- she said sternly, her mind flashing back to the accident.

"Yeah, I know."- Caroline agrees quietly and the two of them keep walking in silence until they reach the bus stop.

"Anyway,"- Bonnie breaks the silence.- "Have you heard of Tyler lately?"- she asks.

"Yes, two weeks ago he checked in. Everything is going well in Tanzania."- Caroline says slightly smiling.

"Isn't it weird, though?"- she starts.- "To be friends with your ex?"- she asks her best friend.

"No, why?"- she answers.

"You know, what if he comes back and tries something? What if he comes back and you'll have some one?"- Bonnie asks, worried about her friend.

"First of all, we are not together any more, and he knows that. Second of all, he is not coming back. And third of all and most importantly, I don't have or will have anyone any time soon."- she finishes, a little bit stressed out of the situation.

"Okay, okay. I got it."- Bonnie says rolling her eyes.- "Oh the bus is coming!" she says and Caroline also turns around to see Bonnie's bus approach them.

"Bye, see you soon"- Bonnie hugs her tight.- "I love you Care Bear."- she whispers into her ear before she lets go.

"I love you too Bon Bon."- She says loudly as Bonnie is getting on the bus. Bonnie looks back, a smile playing on her lips and rolls her eyes, for Caroline's comment caused some eyebrows to raise on the bus.

"See you in two weeks."- Caroline whispers as the bus drives away.

She still has around five minutes until the bust comes so she impatiently starts walking back and forth. She still has a few minutes left when her super old, flip phone starts to ring.

She snaps up the lid and answers.

"Hello?"- she asks.

"_Hey, It's me Rachel from the diner. Ralph gave me your number if that's okay."_

"Oh, Hey Rachel what's up?"- asks Caroline making a mental note to herself to tell Ralph not to give her phone number to random people.

"_I was just wondering if you could swap shifts with me tomorrow? I have a family birthday to attend to and it would mean the world do me if you could trade the morning shift for the night shift just this once." _

"Oh, I am not too sure if Ralph would be okay with it."- she says.

"_I already talked to him about it. He says it's okay."_

"Well, then. I guess I could do it this time."- she agrees.

"_Oh my god. Thank you so much. I owe you one"_- Rachel giggles.

"You're welcome."- Caroline says softly.

"_I better get back to work now. Thank you so much once more, Caroline. You are the best."-_ Rachel says and hangs up not even waiting for an answer from Caroline.

"Bye"- she says to the disconnected phone. Tomorrow, will be an interesting day for Caroline, since she has never worked on a night shift before.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey-hey. I hope you liked this chapter with the foreshadowing of 'the accident' and all. I know it's a shorter chapter but oh well. Next chapter I will have some badass Caroline coming out, so be tuned for that. **

**Pretty please review. **

**-Pandorathefirst-**


End file.
